


【UL】【伪抹布狗】狗狗食用指南

by batcat229



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1、都是群里的人太污了才有这种东西<br/>2、全程一本正经胡说八道<br/>3、未成年人请自觉右上角小叉叉</p>
    </blockquote>





	【UL】【伪抹布狗】狗狗食用指南

**Author's Note:**

> 1、都是群里的人太污了才有这种东西  
> 2、全程一本正经胡说八道  
> 3、未成年人请自觉右上角小叉叉

感谢您在连队送福利服务中选择了艾依查库。为了能让您享受更优质的服务，请在食用前认真阅读本指南。如果您因为没有阅读本指南而在食用过程中出现什么意外的话，我们概不负责。  
  
一、    检查  
1、    在您阅读本指南前，请您找到您预定的艾依查库，并进行外观上的检查。正常情况下您将见到一个身着连队制服的、完整的、健康的艾依查库。  
2、    为了您的人身安全，我们在发货前已经解除了他的武装。如果您希望在食用时使用他的配件（包括佩剑、手枪等），请您在预定时提前说明。我们也提供换装服务。  
3、    如果您发现艾依查库身上的制服有明显破损，或者艾依查库身上有明显血迹和伤痕，那么这应该是其他大小姐定制的战损狗，劳驾您把这只艾依查库送到指定回收点，我们将免费在第二天把原版艾依查库送过来，并退还您的服务费。您如果不介意的话，也可以食用这只艾依查库。  
4、    在检查完您的艾依查库后，您可以按照您的食用习惯摆放他的位置。我们推荐您在家里或者较为隐蔽的场所食用艾依查库。如果您因为食用地点违反了当地法律法规的话，我们概不负责。我们推荐您把艾依查库放在坚固的平面上，例如结实的床、桌面或者墙壁，书架、橱柜、壁炉、沙发、地板也在参考范围内。如果您想要在空旷处让艾依查库保持军姿完成食用的话，为了确保您和艾依查库的人身安全，动作幅度不宜过大；如果你希望能在食用过程中吊起艾依查库的话，请确保您使用的钩子和绳子足够结实。  
5、    在摆放好艾依查库后，您可以根据喜好脱下他的制服。根据以往大小姐的反馈，我们推荐您只脱下他的裤子，这会让艾依查库全程处于极度羞耻的状态，这将会丰富您食用过程中的体验；如果您有施虐倾向的，我们建议您把艾依查库的上衣也脱掉，虽然服务费中已包括服装费，但是缝衣服很麻烦；只解开腰带和裤链也是十分受欢迎的作法；我们也提倡您进行更多创新，并把食用感想通过邮箱的方式反馈给我们。  
  
二、    清洗  
1、    在使用艾依查库前请使用我们配套的浣肠器进行清洗。尽管在发货前我们已经进行过清洗消毒处理，但是我们并不能确保运输过程中艾依查库没有被污染。为了您的身体健康，我们建议您再次进行清洗过程。当然，您也可以忽略这个过程，但您会错过很多乐趣。  
2、    在浣肠时，我们推荐温水或者专用的浣肠液。如果您嗜虐，冰水和低度酒精也在允许范围内。请勿使用食醋、辣椒油、苏打水、死兽唾液等高刺激性液体。  
3、    在浣肠过程中，您可以使用我们提供的肛塞延长清洗时间，以提高清洗效果，但是不宜时间过长。如果艾依查库出现抽搐、发虚汗等症状，请马上拔出肛塞。如果您追求视觉效果，或者偏好高温，可以自备姜块替代肛塞，使用前请记得削皮。  
4、    在等待清洗的过程中，您可以要求艾依查库用口腔为您服务。艾依查库接受过深喉训练，但是请注意控制深喉的时间。根据以往大小姐的反馈，艾依查库在食用过程中呕吐并不是一般人会喜欢的体验。  
  
三、    准备  
1、    您可以跳过这个阶段，但您会丧失很多乐趣。如果您更为享受撕裂身下人的快感，那么我们建议您跳过这个步骤。  
2、    艾依查库在发货前都已经进行好扩张，但为了您的体验，我们建议在正式食用前您可以用手指测试一下艾依查库后穴的松紧度。如果您觉得艾依查库的后穴过紧，那么您可以用您的手指或其他物品进行扩张。如果您能在扩张的同时按摩艾依查库的前列腺的话，您将能欣赏到艾依查库的呻吟。  
3、    在准备过程中，您可以使用我们配套的润滑油，或者使用自备的润滑油。但我们极其不推荐虫子或者死兽生产的生成具有催情作用的润滑油。根据我们的调查，这些生产商生产的润滑油可能具有麻痹作用，也有大小姐使用后不幸中毒的记录。  
4、    在准备过程中您可以令艾依查库多次射精，或者禁止艾依查库射精。艾依查库拥有连射与不屈技能，因而在准备过程中多次射精或者长时间勃起并不会影响到您食用的体验。  
5、    如果您想尽量延长准备过程，您也可以把艾依查库放置一段时间，使用手铐或者绳索会有额外效果。但是请不要遗忘掉您正在享受连队送福利服务。如果一周内我们没有回收到艾依查库的话，整个连队会找上门来。  
  
四、    食用  
1、    在本阶段，您可以根据您的喜好食用艾依查库。  
2、    我们建议您在食用过程中戴好安全套。在订购连队送福利服务后，在购买连队特供安全套时您可以享受七折优惠。  
3、    我们建议您在食用过程中也使用润滑油。使用润滑油的相关事项如上文。  
4、    根据反馈，我们不建议您在食用艾依查库的过程中多次射精，但是如上文所述，您可以令艾依查库多次射精。艾依查库拥有连射技能，多次射精并不会损害他的身体健康。  
5、    您可以在食用过程中变换你喜欢的姿势。如果您感到疲累的话，艾依查库拥有不屈技能，您可以让他在骑乘位为您服务。但是请您一定要记得给艾依查库下停止命令，否则他会一直重复您的指令。  
6、    并不建议您在食用过程中进行换装处理。您可以在准备过程中进行这项活动。  
7、    您可以在食用过程中使用您喜欢的道具，包括蜡烛、口塞、口衔、鞭子、拘束衣等，但请注意使用安全。您在使用道具时发生的任何意外我们都不会负责。  
  
五、    事后处理  
1、    在食用完毕后，您可以根据喜好清理艾依查库的身体。如果您不愿意处理的话也可以直接送到指定回收点。  
2、    我们并不建议您把裸体的艾依查库直接放在回收点，但是您依然可以选择留下艾依查库的衣物。  
3、    为了避免不必要的麻烦，我们建议您在凌晨或者深夜把艾依查库送到回收点。  
4、    如果您喜欢在食用过程中拍照的话，我们将提供免费的冲洗服务。  
  
六、    其他注意事项  
1、    如果您有什么意见或建议的话，可以以邮件的方式发送到我们邮箱。我们将根据您的反馈调整服务。  
2、    如果您在食用过程中有什么疑问的话，欢迎在上班时间致电xxxxxxxxx  
3、    如果您在食用过程中遭受到了不愉快的经历的话，请憋在心里，不然连队会在您投诉的第二天过来拆掉你家。  
  
谢谢您阅读本指南，祝您食用愉快！


End file.
